Starry night EnglandxOC
by kushamisaru
Summary: When Barbados devolops feelings for England, she feels awkward and starts to avoid him. Until one night...


God Barbados hated this.  
When did she become so girly, so dere, so... Everything she hated about her gender?  
The way her heart beat faster when she just THOUGHT about him (which was almost all the time)  
The way she'd perk up whenever she heard his voice,  
The way her vocabulary shrunk around him...  
She HATED it! She might as well be another person when it came to him. Sometimes she wished she could hate him too. It'd make things so much easier. But sadly this was impossible. She was stuck acting like some lovesick schoolgirl.

"Hey, Akili." cue the butterflies!  
"A-Arthur! Hi! W-what's up?"  
"Well actually that's what I wanted to ask you."  
She remembered another thing she loved when he said "ask": that accent. Shaking her head, she replied, "What do you mean?"  
"Well I couldn't help but notice that you've become rather distant towards me lately. Is something the matter? Have I done something?"

-You mean besides making me fall in love with you? Nah, we're all good. "N-no! You haven't done anything! As a matter of fact, I should be the one apologizing for being so distant."  
He smiled and her heart melted "It's quite alright. How would you like to make up for lost time? Are you free tonight? Say, 8:00? "  
"T-tonight? Um... Yeah! I'm good!"  
"Right! I'll see you then!"  
"Okay!" ... -Did he just ask her out? She debated this back and forth in her head. They were good friends but that didn't mean she knew what was going in his head all the time!

She thought maybe another guy  
Would be able to help her. She decided to call a friend, Spain. She'd known him for the longest time and he was like a big brother to her.

"Bueno?"  
"Hey Antonio. I need your advice."  
"Sure thing chica. What's up?"  
"Um... Okay. So you and Belgium are good friends, right?"  
He blushed, but of course Barbados couldn't see it.  
"Uhh yeah, I suppose."  
"So if you were to say 'Wanna hang out at 8:00', should she consider that a date?"  
"Well, I can't see why else I'd be asking to hang out at 8:00... ¿Por que me preguntas?"  
"Oh, well, because I... "  
"Don't tell me..." He knew of her feelings for England and due to their history, he didn't exactly approve... In fact a big problem he had with England was that he felt like he took her from him.  
"Oh, would you look at the time! Gracias, Antonio. Bye!"

Unfortunately, Spain was wrong. England wanted nothing more than to reconnect with his old friend. She was independent from him but she was one of the few that became independent on a good note, and they shared a queen still. She was a special friend, nothing more.

Poor Barbados was getting worked up over nothing. While he was at home chilling, she was stressing over what to wear and how to do her hair. She wanted to look PERFECT for him.

She decided she'd go to another friend for help.

Barbados wasn't intimidated or bothered by France like some of the other female and a few male countries were. Sure, he tended to think more with his head than his mind, but she knew he was nowhere near the rapist he was often made out to be. He wouldn't go too far unless the other party was willing... Well, 99% of the time anyway. And that 1% of the time she knew she could kick his ass, so it didn't matter.  
"Ah, Akili! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in!"

Barbados did that, and sat herself on the couch.

"So what do I owe this visit to, ma cherie?"

"Um... Well, I need your help. You see, Arthur is coming to visit and..."

"Ahh, let me guess! You plan on telling him your feelings, ouis?"

"I - I didn't say all that!"

"You didn't have to! It's plain as day that you like him, though why I'll never understand."

Barbados felt her cheeks turn red.

"Anyway, Arthur told me once that you're good with hair (though he wasn't satisfied with the results for himself), and I was wondering if you could help me with mine?"

"Of course I can!"

When he finished, her once long, straight hair was a little past shoulder length and curly.

"I hope you don't mind, shorter hair goes better with your face."

"I love it Francis!" and she did. She felt really pretty.

"Forgive me if I'm being too personal, fleur, but what do you plan on wearing?"

She blushed again. That was something else she was unsure of, but she felt more comfortable discussing it with another female country.

"I'm, uh... Not really sure."

He gasped, overly dramatic look on his face. "Non, non, non! That will not do! Stay right here!"  
He zoomed and was back in a flash with a huge rack of dresses, blouses, skirts, and the like. One fourth of Barbados wanted to ask why the hell he had all these women's clothes, and three-fourths of her wasn't really surprised. With the latter being the larger fraction, she just went with it.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Er... orange?"

He studied her. "That should go well with your complexion!"

This was true, orange usually complimented her tan skin very well. It was part of the reason it was her favorite color.

"But red might go better with your eyes... If I can't find anything good in orange, would red be okay?"

"Sure, but Francis, you really don't have to do this..."

"Nonsense!"

This did nothing to help her anxiety however. As time went by, she only got more and more nervous. She decided to do what she usually did when something was bothering her; write about it.

Once she did this she went in her backyard and sat underneath her favorite tree. Finally feeling relaxed, she fell asleep.

England arrived at her house an hour later.

He discovered a journal. Normally he wasn't the nosy type but his interest was peaked for some reason.

He opened to a random page.

The stars are really beautiful tonight. I never realized how big a difference a few city lights made until I left for a world meeting. It's such a beautiful, romantic sight... Sometimes I wish I had someone to share it with.

He smiled. He had no idea his friend was secretly such a girly girl. Amused, he skimmed through the rest until something caught his eye.

What's wrong with me?  
I can't seem to get him out my head lately.

"Who is she talking about?" He wondered. He kept reading.

He's been a good friend of mine for a while so of course I care about him. But is it something more? Lately I've been feeling nervous around him. So I've been avoiding him a bit. I feel awful but I just... I don't know how to deal with these feelings. Maybe if I keep my distance for long enough they'll go away.

A slight blush crept over his cheeks. Was she talking about him? Is that why she was avoiding him? He felt like he was seriously invading her privacy, but curiosity and a new feeling he couldn't quite describe made him read on.

I realize now that I'm at a point of no return. No matter what I do, my feelings only seem to get stronger. And I feel like the only way I'll feel better is to get this off my chest. So, I admit it; I love England.

He blushed even more and his brain stopped working for a second. When it started up again, he read on.

I love everything.  
His voice,  
Both the pirate and gentlemanly side to his personality,  
Even those ridiculous eyebrows (at this he came out of his temporary dazed state and an anime vein popped on his head)  
I don't know how he feels about me. He approached me today asking if I wanted to catch up. Is that a date? I'm not sure, but I'm nervous just the same.

He closed the journal. She was in love with him? How could he have missed this? Suddenly everything made sense...

"Oh! . is in the backyard. Shall I go fetch her?" One of her maids said, snapping him out of his daze.

"No, that's alright." He replied, heading out to the backyard. He knew exactly where she'd be.

He walked outside and sure enough, there she was, under that same damn tree. It was an Orchid tree; her favorite. Upon closer inspection, he realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled.

Her shoulder-length hair was in curls, bangs covering one of her eyes due to the angle her head tilted. A small sweet smile graced her lips. How did he not realize how beautiful she was before?

...Wait, what?!

Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Arthur? Oh god, what time is it? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep..."

"It's quite alright, love."

Barbados felt her face light up at the british pet name that probably didn't mean what she wanted it to.

"Um... Well, let's get going!"

"Actually, why don't we just stay here?" After all, you did say you thought that was romantic...

His face turned bright red. He did NOT just think that! What the hell was wrong with him?

Fortunately for him she didn't look at him, so she missed the blush on his face, and he missed hers.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

He smiled and sat next to her.

"Do you like stargazing?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

She smiled. God she had a beautiful smile... He shook his head.

"Yeah. I love it. I even come out to see them during the winter sometimes."

"Well, to be fair, it doesn't get terribly cold here during the winter..."

"Shut up." she giggled, lightly punching his shoulder.

"I can see why though. They are beautiful..."

"Yeah..." Barbados paused, waiting to see if he was gonna say "Just like you". He didn't (though he did think it) so she shook the cheesy thought out of her head and continued, taking a brave step forward.

"You know... I've always thought sitting under a starry night sky with someone would be the most romantic thing in the world."

"R-really?" England stammered, his heart beating fast.

"Yeah. I know it sounds silly, but I've always fantasized about being kissed by the one I loved under the stars."

Oh boy. That sent his already racing heart into hyperdrive.

"I don't think that's silly. I agree; it sounds very romantic."

Barbados looked at him, shocked.

"Really?"

When she finally looked at him, both of them noticed the other's red face and extremely nervous body language. Was the feeling mutual?

England mentally slapped himself. Of course she felt that way about him! He knew that already. But for it to be mutual, didn't that mean he felt that way about her?

"Arthur, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I-"

Before she could say those three words, he cut her off with a kiss.

Barbados was right. Kissing underneath the stars was incredibly romantic. It gave them butterflies and made their hearts race. England realized the feeling was mutual. But he also realized he'd already known that. Deep down, he'd always loved her, same as she did him.

They parted, faces staying close

" - love you..." she finished.

He smiled lovingly. "I love you too."


End file.
